detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret of my heart
Secret of my heart: performed by Mai Kuraki from episode 180 until episode 204. Lyrics English If I were to change the words I say to you, Do you suppose they would reach you? Since that time, Many seasons have passed But even though I always smiled at your side There is still one thing I can't say Secret of my Heart, I have no doubt If there will ever be a little bit of tomorrow The truth ought to be placed in our hands I can't say, just a little more I'm waiting for a chance In this peaceful time, I want to connect a little more I'm afraid to show you my soul For a while, I walk apart from you, But why is it that your face Looks about to break? I want to protect you, I want to be close to you Secret of my Heart, you understand, right? Everyone feels like they want to escape sometimes But if that's all we do, then nothing can begin I can't say, but surely, absolutely I'm calling for a chance Can I tell the truth? These words I cannot speak hover around my lips Feel in my Heart, I just can't hide any more than this, 'Cause I love you... I will be with you wherever you are Can you feel my Heart? Can't you see you're my Dream? I can't bear to lose This precious time I have spent with you When you feel ready to give up, just believe I just wanna say, I'm not lost anymore Can't you see you're my Dream? There will come a day When all the lies will easily be broken apart And yet, things will never change Secret of my Heart, Our future is forever... Rōmaji Donna kotoba ni kaete Kimi ni tsutaerareru darou Are kara ikutsu mo no kisetsu ga Toori sugita keredo Itsumo soba de waratteru Watashi ni mo ienai koto ga mada hitotsu dake aru Secret of my heart utagattemo nai ne Itsu datte sukoshi no mirai ga areba Shinjitsu wa te ni irerareru hazu I can't say mou sukoshi dake I'm waiting for a chance Konna odayaka na toki Motto tsunagatte itai Subete wo miseru no ka kowakute Sukoshi hanarete aruku Kimi no yokogao ga naze ka Koware sou de mamoritai motto chikazukitai yo Secret of my heart wakatte kureru yo ne Dare datte nigetai toki mo aru kedo Sore dake ja nani mo hajimara nai I can't say kitto kanarazu I'm calling for a chance Can I tell the truth? Sono kotoba iezu kara mawari suru kuchibiru ni Feeling in my heart kakuse nai kore ijou 'Cause I love you I will be with you Wherever you are Can you feel my heart? Can't you see, you're my dream ushinai takunai yo Taisetsu na kimi to sugosu kono jikan Akirameru kurai nara shinjite I just wanna say mou mayowanai Can't you see, you're my heart donna tsukuri mono mo Kantan ni kowarete shimau hi ga kuru Dakedo mata itsumade mo kawaranai Secret of my heart Our future is forever Kanji どんな　言葉に変えて 君に　伝えられるだろう あれから　いくつもの季節が 通り過ぎたけれど いつも　傍で笑ってる 私にも言えないことが　まだ　ひとつだけある Secret of my heart　疑ってもないね いつだって少しの未来があれば 真実は　手に入れられるはず I can’t say　もう少しだけ　I’m waiting for a chance こんな　穏やかな時間 もっと　繋がっていたい 全てを見せるのが　怖くて 少し離れて歩く 君の横顔がなぜか 壊れそうで　守りたい　もっと近づきたいよ Secret of my heart　理解ってくれるよね 誰だって　逃げたい時もあるけど それだけじゃ　何も始まらない I can’t say　きっと必ず　I’m calling for a chance Can I tell the truth?　その言葉言えず　空回りする唇に Feeling in my heart　隠せない　これ以上　‘Cause I love you I will be with you　Wherever you are　Can you feel my heart? Can’t you see, you’re my dream　失いたくないよ 大切な　君と過ごすこの時間 あきらめる位なら　信じて I just wanna say　もう迷わない Can’t you see, you’re my heart　どんな作り物も 簡単に壊れてしまう　日が来る だけどまだ　いつまで変わらない Secret of my heart　Our future is forever Category:Ending Themes